requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Advancement
There are three sources of beats: * Weekly beats (ongoing RP activity) * Beat sheets (background information for your character) * 15 Beat reward if you choose to be Pure Clan rather than a Bloodline Weekly Beats Maximum: At most, a character may earn 15 beats in a single week. Squee beats and beats for recruitment do not count towards that maximum. A single scene might earn more than one beat. Examples are included below. Ways to earn beats *Roleplay in a scene with someone; (max 7/week) **''+beat scene='' **''+beat scene=Had a confrontation with Debonair Rival over his wandering hands (and fangs) being all over my ghoul.'' *Roleplay in a scene specifically oriented to the theme or stereotype of a group you belong to; (max 3/week) **''+beat theme='' **''+beat theme=There was totally Invictus posturing and oh-so-polite insults, and for the first half of the scene (before the other people left) they didn't even realise we were fighting.'' *Organize or host an event; (max 1/week) **''+beat event='' **''+beat event=Organized a soiree for the Daeva.'' *Fulfill an aspiration, or make progress toward one; (max 3/week) **''+beat aspiration='' **''+beat aspiration=Had a show-down with Debonair Rival. Which isn't /quite/ my aspiration of, "prove my superiority to Debonair Rival", but it's in that general direction!'' *Encounter a breaking point (whether or not you pass the roll), or roll a Dramatic Failure with negative roleplaying consequences. You may choose to downgrade a normal Failure to a Dramatic Failure for this purpose, but may only ever get a Beat if the dramatic failure has serious roleplaying consequences; (max 7/week) **''+beat breaking point='' **''+beat breaking point=I was torpored by Debonair Rival! Ack! Rolled 2 successes on my detachment.'' *Fall into involuntary frenzy or take damage in your last three health boxes; (max 3/week) **''+beat frenzy='' **''+beat frenzy=Frenzied when Debonair Rival called me a buttface. That stack of Tempted is a bitch.'' **''+beat frenzy=Debonair Rival beat me into torpor, that debonair bastard.'' *Resolve a negative Condition that's been placed on you. Some Conditions also award Beats situationally, so make certain to check yours! (max 3/week) **''+beat condition='' **''+beat condition=Resolved the Tempted condition by frenzying on Debonair Rival.'' *Become another point bloodbound; (self-limiting) **''+beat bond='' **''+beat bond=Debonair Rival woke me up after torporing me, and now I'm one point bloodbound to him.'' *Add rumors to someone else's wiki; (max 3/week) **''+beat rumor='' **''+beat rumor=Vampire Bill and Debonair Rival were flirting at the last Daeva meeting. Rumor has it that after everyone else had left they got into an extraordinarily homoerotic fight, and now Vampire Bill's all moony-eyed like a highschooler with his first big crush. '' *Make someone else squee with your epic, awesome roleplay, such that they add a note to their Beat Sheet that you deserve an extra reward; (max 7/week) **''+squee ='' **''+squee Debonair Rival=Having a good IC antagonist changes the entire game. Debonair Rival is an absolute bastard ICly, but he's such fun to play with! I really appreciate how friendly and companionable he is OOCly, even when we're trying to tear each other's throats out IC.'' *Recruit a new player. (Unlimited, beats awarded the first time they go in-game and one month later, if still active.) **''+beat recruitment='' Recording your beats: Players are able to record beat's for scenes using the +beat and +squee commands. *+beatsheet: Shows you your in-progress beat sheet for this week. *+beat = allows you enter one of the above categories (valid options are: Scene, Theme, Aspiration, Condition, Event, Bond, Rumor, Breaking Point, Frenzy, Recruitment)> *+squee = Please see +help beatsheet, +help beat, or +squee for more information. Within a few weeks this should become a habit in your roleplaying, and won't seem at all invasive. Beat Sheets will audited and transformed into beats for you to spend once a week. Beat Sheets How to send: In addition to the weekly beats we also offer incentives to flesh out your character and your backstory by filling in the various beat sheets further down on this page and then sending them in to the ST, preferably by email to npc.kingsmouth@gmail.com. Optional: Beat Sheets are for players who want extra beats to spend on their characters. They are entirely optional. You may decide to only fill out part of a beat sheet, and that's okay! You may do part of one now, and submit another part of the same one six months from now, and that's okay too. Eligability: Every character is eligible for the universal Beat Sheet, and a template Beat Sheet. Vampire characters are also eligible for a Clan Beat Sheet, and a Covenant Beat Sheet. Anyone may also gain up to five beats from Beat Sheets that do not strictly apply to them. (For example, an Invictus character might follow the Sanctified faith, and find several of the questions on that Beat Sheet relevant.) *Universal Beat Sheet *Vampire Beat Sheet *Covenant Beat Sheets **Carthian Movement **Circle of the Crone **Invictus **Lancea et Sanctum **Ordo Dracul *Clan Beat Sheets **Daeva **Gangrel **Mekhet **Nosferatu **Ventrue *Ghoul Beat Sheet *Human Beat Sheet Spending Beats Request: Spending beats is usually as simple as just typing +request = for example +request Beat spend = I want to spend 15 beats on Vigor 2. ''In many cases, you will be asked for justification for the raise, and it may not be approved until and unless appropriate roleplay happens. If you feel you've already done appropriate roleplay to justify it, we're always happy to hear about what you've been doing! Note: For unique disciplines (Nightmare, Auspex, Blood Sorcery, etc) some house rules are in effect for teaching and learning please refer to Teaching and Learning with your request. '''Other PCs:' It is also possible to spend Beats on other PCs. Say, for example, that you have been ICly teaching another character how to fence for months now, but they keep spending their Beats on other things, and it's making you look like a bad teacher. Which you are not! You can buy it for them for twice what it would cost you. A skill point therefore costs 20 Beats, an attribute costs 40 Beats, a specialty costs 10 Beats, etc. NPCs: NPCs are never awarded Beats, and therefore may never spend them. If you wish, you may donate Beats to them, which they may spend as normal. This is most likely to come up with things for which you require an IC teacher, or with things from which you are likely to benefit, like Invictus Oaths. Scaling costs: One Experience is worth 5 beats at character generation: by default everything costs a multiple of 5 beats. Once you have spent 250 beats, one Experience is worth 6 beats. This raises by one for every 50 Experiences on your character sheet. Restrictions To raise a Skill to four dots, you must have a specialty in that skill. To raise a Skill to five dots, you must have Fame. (One dot of Fame makes you famous in a select group, so being famous only amongst Kindred is perfectly acceptable!) The exception to this is Stealth. Being uber-stealthy does not usually make you famous. There is no strict limit placed on how quickly you can advance your various traits, but there are mechanics to reflect the time it takes to learn a new trick - and how much easier it is if you have a good teacher!